


Драгоценное время

by Mnemosyne1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemosyne1/pseuds/Mnemosyne1
Summary: Летом Северуса ожидает множество незабываемых моментов с семьёй.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).
  * A translation of [Spending Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498932) by [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye). 



> Фик написан на вызов "Лето снарри".
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: Только с разрешения переводчика. Разрешение автора на перевод получено.
> 
> Примечания переводчика: Ещё одна маленькая зарисовка из жизни счастливой семьи. Ещё одна возможность почувствовать летнее тепло и беззаботность времени, проведённого вместе с самыми родными людьми.

Северус аппарировал в маленький летний домик и нахмурился. Он нигде не слышал детских голосов и не ощущал магии Гарри. Оставил свои вещи в спальне и переоделся в лёгкую рубашку и светлые брюки. Когда маг вышел из комнаты, то услышал, как открылась и закрылась входная дверь. Шаги определённо принадлежали Гарри. Северус нашёл его на кухне, когда тот распаковывал продукты.

— Гарри, — приветствовал мужа и заключил в успокаивающие объятия, притягивая ближе к своей груди.

Гарри мурлыкнул и накрыл тёплые руки своими. 

— Привет.

Северус зарылся носом в волосы мужа и жадно вдохнул родной запах. Они не виделись слишком долго. Гарри с детьми покинули Хогвартс на две недели раньше, чтобы навести порядок в коттедже. Северус же в это время занимался экзаменами и запугиванием детей, которым почему-то казалось, что можно вести себя так, будто учебный год уже окончен. Упаковка вещей и уборка их комнат в Хогвартсе тоже помогали немного отвлечься, но только теперь, сжимая Гарри в объятиях, он смог расслабиться по-настоящему. 

— Где Лили и Тед? — спросил Северус.

— У Молли, — ласково ответил Гарри. — Они с Артуром собираются в гости к Биллу и дети пока погостят у них немного.

— Ох, — Северус надеялся, что это значит именно то, о чём он подумал. — Немного — это на сколько?

— Уизли собирались ехать через неделю. Так что я попросил Молли присмотреть за детьми несколько дней. А мы заберём их в среду.

— Значит, мы остались вдвоём? — игривый шёпот.

— Угу, в доме, где мы провели наш медовый месяц...

Северус хмыкнул и утащил Гарри из кухни. Продукты могут и подождать.

***

Сияющий Гарри потянулся к Северусу и тихо заурчал. Мужчина с нежностью смотрел на него... Давно у них не было времени на самих себя. Хотя преподавание и нравилось Северусу (так же, как и Гарри), и зельевар очень любил своих детей, но время, которое они могли провести вместе было бесценно И судя по искреннему восторгу в зелёных глазах, для Гарри оно тоже было особенным. Северус с улыбкой огляделся — их малыши спокойно играли с дочерью Билла и Флёр, и их собакой.

Впрочем, едва завидев родителей, дети радостно бросились к ним, а Северус тут же крепко прижал к себе обоих. Кажется, Тед, чьи волосы сегодня были фиолетовыми, был рад видеть родителей не меньше, чем Лили, и сердце Северуса наполнилось теплом от осознания, что они с Гарри смогли найти путь к сердцу мальчика. 

— Спасибо, что присмотрели за ними, — Гарри обернулся к Молли.

Та только усмехнулась. 

— О, пустяки, дорогой. Я очень люблю, когда они гостят у нас. А вам с Северусом, похоже, очень нужно было провести время вдвоём. 

Супруги одновременно покраснели и миссис Уизли рассмеялась. 

— Ну, входите, входите. Садитесь и поешьте, а ты, Северус, расскажи-ка мне, что новенького происходит в Хогвартсе.

***

Тедди вприпрыжку бросился вниз по аллее, обгоняя родителей.

— Зоопарк! Зоопарк! Я увижу пингвинов...

— Пингвины живут в Антарктиде, дурачок, — сказала Лили. Девочка осмотрительно держалась поближе к Северусу — прошлым летом она умудрилась потеряться в толпе и теперь не горела желанием повторять подобные приключения.

— Но они живут и в зоопарке, в специальном загоне, — ответил Тедди. — Правда, папочка?

Северус кивнул. 

— В маггловских зоопарках для пингвинов оборудованы специальные холодные вольеры с бассейном. 

Лили сморщила носик. 

— Но, они ведь всё равно не могут быть счастливы здесь?

Гарри улыбнулся. 

— Пингвины создают тут свои семьи, Лили. Я уверен, что они всё-таки счастливы.

Девочка о чём-то глубоко задумалась, пока они шли за билетами. Наконец, она кивнула. 

— Значит, пингвины должны быть счастливы. Семья ведь всех делает счастливыми. Правда, папочка?

Северус глянул на Гарри и Тедди — они как раз рассматривали карту, решая, куда пойти в первую очередь — и перевёл взгляд снова на Лили. Глаза малышки сияли. 

— Да, Лили. Семья всех делает счастливыми.

***

Северус отложил кочергу и сел на диван.

— Ох, это было сумасшедшее лето.

Гарри обернулся к Северусу и заметил: 

— Но замечательное, не так ли?

После того похода в зоопарк, они устроили поездку в Италию, где собирались на экскурсии по музеям. В солнечной Италии они посетили научный центр и местный карнавал и совершили увлекательнейшую поездку на археологические раскопки. Северус сумел привить своим детям любовь к искусству. Но куда бы не привела их дорога, они всегда возвращались обратно в свой коттедж, чтобы поухаживать за садом или провести время вместе. Да, лето было сумасшедшим, но Северус не жалел ни об одном дне этих счастливых каникул. Зельевар нежно сжал плечо супруга и поцеловал его лоб. 

— Безусловно.

Гарри светло улыбнулся.


End file.
